eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough
Prologue *After the intro, decide if you want the tutorial on or not. First battle: Reclaim Centakus This is the usual invading battle. *Victory conditions: Destroy all enemy units or destroy the deployment tower and the city's castle. *Defeat conditions: All your units are destroyed or all your deployment towers are destroyed or running out of time. *Your units are: Weiss commanding a unit of merukia soldiers (swordmen), Liselle commanding archers and Mia commanding engineers. All level 5 and deployed around your troop deployment tower near the south gate. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on the east gate and a generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (level 5) on the south gate. Their deployment tower is on the center and the castle is the big building you can't miss it. Tips *Weiss' special skill damages and pushes back the enemy *Liselle's special skill raises attack rating of her unit and nearby units. *Mia's skill is destroy buildings fast. *If you want to "kill 'em all", save your special attacks for Elmina and attack where she's far from their tower so she can't escape and recover the HP. *On harder difficulties you may need to use the tower to recharge, so stay close to your base. (Optional, have Liselle create a closer tower seconds standing still while you kill the southern unit.) *If you find Elmina too hard to kill, destroy the tower and the castle. First kill the southern unit, then destroy the south gate, Elmina will come for you, retreat Weiss and Mia to the left corner. Use Liselle as a decoy for lure Elmina out of the city and to the right of the map. As long as you keep Liselle's distance as close to enemy as possible, it will lure them to you, giving Weiss and Mia enough time to destroy the tower and castle. The minus is that destroying building does not give extra exp. points, only fighting does. (Note: lowest exp point gain every battle is 5.) *Try not destroy the barricades as you may use them later to defend Centakus. Week 1 *Save the game. Make it a habit to do every turn before doing anything. *Click on Liselle event. *Click on Weiss event. *You are inside the castle, click on Liselle, she is next to the door to the Great Hall. *This is the special missions screen, click the two quest missions, new missions have red letters: 051 is a battle mission (battle quests are in the second tab from the left) and 601 is an administraator mission (administration quests are on the right tab). *Right-click twice for go back to the town map. *On the lower-right corner there are 3 controls: (Construction, Upgrade, and Demolish from top to bottom respectively.) Choose demolish, then *Clean up all rubble in Centakus (16) by left-clicking on them, each cost 150 gold and give you a stone, when you finish right-click for get out of demolish mode. *Go back to Liselle's quest screen, you get the reward of 5000 rudora (game currency) and 20 橙色の木の実 (Nut of orange color) for completing quest 601. There are three new administration quests: 602 is raise the enviromental rank of Centakus to 40 or more, 604 is build Berumon quest office and 605 is building Prostitution Mansion. *Go back to the town map, on the Upper-right there is two controls, click the big rectangle, this is the organization screen for managing of the units of your generals. *On the window on the right click the tab on the lower-right, is the army abilities, on the upper-left corner of the window click the big white rectangule, it open a list of available units for command, change Weiss from メルキア兵 merukia soldiers to 騎士 knights that are more resilent, it cost military resources indicated with the numbers on the lower-left corner. Click Eliselle (on the column of units in the center of the screen, the second from the top) and change 弓騎士 bow knights to 狩人 hunters, they do more damage and move faster, but have less armor and HP. On the left side there are 5 controls, click the upper one, this replaces all the soldiers that died in the battle at the cost of military resources. *Right-click twice for go to the world map, on the lower-right there is two controls, click the one with Weiss fighting 3 skeletons. This tab is for battle quests, you can also use this for training. *Go back to the special mission screen to get the reward of 3000 rudora and 1 勲章 (medal) for completing quest 051. *Go back to the town map, on the right side click the Construction tab (Liselle with Yellow square in front.). *Click the second tab from the right for the facilities buildings. The one with orange roof is Berumon's quest office and the red roof is Lilieta's Brothel, I recommend building them inside the walls. *The following buildings are which I'd recommend to be built outside the walls: Click the right tab, this are classified as 'Others' buildings, from the top: the first is the''' Farm''' Food,'' ''the third is the Quarr''y'' Ore and the fifth is the Lumber Yard Wood.'''. The second tab from the left is the nature buildings, for now you only can build the basic tree which raises environment. *Go back to the world map screen and click the big rectangle on the lower-right corner to end the turn. Week 2 *Click Liselle event. *Click Lilieta event (prostibule, red roof). This is the Prostitute Mansion of Ririetta screen. I recommend not to waste money here now . Do it later when you have a lot of money. *Click Berumon event (quest office, orange roof). This is the Mediation Office of Berumon screen, click the 4 administration quests, they are on the right tab. Quest '''701 is leveling the castle to level 2, quest 705 is get 20000 rudora (game currency) quest 710 is get 20000 military resources, quest 715 is get the population of all your territories combined to 50000 or more. *Go to the special mission screen. You are rewarded with 6000 rudora and 10 強化石材 (reinforced stones) for completing quest 602, 3000 rudora and 5 平穏の宝珠 (gem of tranquility) for completing quest 604 and 3000 rudora and 3 息吹の宝珠 (gem of breath) for completing quest 605. If you followed my recommendations now you may have more than 20000 rudora, but first click the three new administration quests: 603 is raise the population of Centakus to 20000 or more, 606 is build セーナル商会 Sernal Firm and 607 is build ラギールの店 Ragiru shop. *Go to the Mediation Office of Berumon screen for get 3 人狼の爪 (werewolf claws) as your reward for completing quest 705 and click the new quest 706 that is get 50000 or more rudora. *Go to build mode in the facility tab you can see the two new unlocked buildings Senaru firm (ロ shape, red tiles) and Ragiru shop (L shape, gray tiles). Build them inside the wall. Go to the center tab for blockades and traps. build a second line of wood fences in front of both gates on the yellow squares and if any fence of of the first lines was destroyed in the first battle replace it. *Go to the repair/upgrade mode and fix the city's wall. *Go to the world map. Liselle will give you two news, scouts report movement of troops on the Reimres Fort impliying a main counter-counerattack. The other new is that Field Marshal Gamus reinforcements are underway and the Emperor orders are that Weiss hold Centakus at any cost (you can guess now what kind of battle we are preparing for at the end of the turn). *On the upper-right corner there are 4 controls from right to left: System, Tactics, Organization and Movement. Movement is still grayed (locked) because you have orders from the highest authority in the empire, the emperor himself, to defend Centakus so you can't send troops to other regions until new orders. *Go to Tactics mode, center tab is Recovery, click the option of the right for Eco improve. That makes two new controls show up, they are arrows that open windows. Click the upper one, it open a list of your territories, right now you only control the Capital of the east Centakus, click on it and use the other control. It show your 5 gems of tranquility, click on them for use one. Now the confirmation control is ungrayed, click it for raise Centakus Eco rank by +11. it also cost 500 rudora, but is cheaper than build trees and don't take building space *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *Go to Battle Quest and replay「戦闘演習１(Combat maneuver 1) for farmimg exp. *Go to Organization, and replace casualties from the last battle. *End turn Battle: Defend Centakus *Victory conditions: Kill Elmina, or destroy their tower and all enemies on the map or running out of time (50). *Defeat conditions: All your units destroyed or your tower and castle are destroyed. *Your units are: Weiss commanding knights (swordmen), Liselle commanding hunters, Mia commanding engineers and 7 generic human commanders. 2 knights, two soldiers, two archers. and one Spy. Likely everyone still level 5 and deployed around your towery at the center of the town. *The enemy units are: Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on reserve and 9 generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (level 5), three of them deployed around their tower on the lower corner of the map. Tips *Elmina only show up after destroying most of the generic Yun-gasoru soldiers. *The clock regressive count is only 50, half of the previous battle, so hold the line until run out of time is ease. *The easest way is redeploy near but not to close to their tower, let the three enemies get enough far and destroy their tower. Then hunt the units on the map one by by one. the wood fences and wall will delay them long enough. But this give much less exp. Week 3 *Click Emperor event. *Click Liselle event. *Replace casualties. *Invade Woods in curve with Weiss, Liselle and Mia. Battle: Rescue Al *Victory conditions: rescue Al and destroy all enemy units. *Defeat conditions: Al killed, all your units destroyed or all your towers destroyed or running out of time. *Your units: Weiss in the north tower, Liselle on the south tower and Mia on the west tower. *The enemy units are: 2 Greyhounds (Lv5) pursuing Al and 1 Yun-gasoru soldier (Lv 5) on . Elmina Ex (level 10) commanding lancers on the east gate and a generic Yun-gasoru unit of swordmen (Lv 5) on the enemy tower. Tips *Al can kill the greyhound (single handedly!), but you miss the exp, so kill them first. *Click Garmus event *Click Al event *Get n quest 001 戦鬼と魔物討伐 (Demon subjugation) on the special mission screen. *Replace casualties and assign knights to Al. *Replay Combat maneuver 1 *Replace casualties *Play Demon subjugation. Battle: Garmus test *Victory conditions: destroy all enemy units. *Defeat conditions: all your units destroyed or all your towers destroyed or running out of time. *Your units: Weiss around level with Knights, Garmus level 30 with heavy knigths wit hspears and Bell level 28 with heavy knights with spears. Everyone around your tower on the top corner of the map. *The enemy units are: 5 Rodon (Lv10) and 1 Wamirodon (Lv 22). Tips *Just try to get as much exp for Weiss as you can. *Replace casualties. *Get your reward for completing quest 001: 2000 rudora and 3 勲章 (medals) *Visit Berumon for get subjugation quests 101 and 151. *Subjugate and get the rewards: 101 is a unit of Greyhounds, 151 is 2000 rudora and 2 medals. *Go to Woods in curve. *Assign Al as the administrator. *Buld a farm and a lumber yard. *Use a gem of tranquility on Centakus. *End turn. Week 4-5 *Move your units (Weissheit, Liselle, Al) back to Centakus capital and get ready to attack Reimrus fort. *Do some events with Al. *Give Al a magic squad if possible, it will help a lot for Reimrus fort. *Change Al's attack to magic too. Do this by clicking on her profile and changing the sword to a gem. Battle: Reimrus Fort *Victory conditions: Kill their troops/units, or destroy their tower. *Defeat conditions: All your units killed or your tower destroyed. *Your Units: Weissheit, Liselle, and Al are the major ones, you can bring Mia and other generic soldiers as sacrifice. *Enemies: Pattirna, Elmina Ex, and 1 generic Yan-Gasoru unit. Tips *Sacrifice 2-3 generic soldiers at the start of battle, then send out Al, use her Meteor ability to all 3 enemies if possible. It only costs 45 so you can do it twice in succession. *Also, send out Weissheit and Liselle after the generic soldiers died. Have Liselle attack the enemies, while Weiss to block their path of escape. *Thanks to Al's strong ability, you will win this fight very easily. *After conquering Reimrus Fort, you will have an event where you are promoted to become a field marshal, then you'll see Invitia crystallized. *'OF PROLOGUE' Routes Centakus Mode In this mode, there is 3 routes in this game. Depends relationship with the other Marshals. *MagTech Route - This route is join with Elferia create a new Mag Tech Weapon. *Magic Route - This route is join with Orfan collect Magical Creature. *Tyrant Route - This route is simply done by sending all possible captive to brothel. Other then Tyrant route, at one point of the game both Marshal will visit. after their visit both Riseru, and Aru will have " ! " on their head. There will be 2 option first will be "join force with xx" and the other is "think about it". Eiferia route can not be taken if Yan-Gasoru had been conquered. Aru will lead to Elferia (MagTech) Route and Riseru will lead to Orfan (Magic) Route. (Not sure guys, but I think there's a 'Supreme King route' where you conquer every territory but not sending anyone to brothel.) Endings, there is: *Tyrant route will only lead to Tyrant Ending. *Magic Route will only lead to Rewritten History Ending. *MagTech Route can lead to either True History Ending or Rewritten ending, depends on relation with Garmus. *A few character end will appear alone with True History Ending. *It is say that there is "another?" route is open if no other route requirment is filled. Northern Capital Kisara *After prologue, accept cease fire with Yun-Gasoru (optional) *Visit Garmus first when asked which Marshal to visit (optional) *1. When asked what you think about the crystallization of Invitia, answer''' 'Someone planned this disaster' 何者かが引き起こした災厄'. After that he'll ask what you'll do if you know who the culprit is, answer him with Punish immediately' 'ただちに処断する"' *2. Next question event is Garmus asking you if you want to be an emperor, answer' 'If it is necessary'' '"必要なことならば". Afterwards Bell will threaten you, choose ''''Be honest' "正直に答える". *3. Then, Garmus will ask for joint investigation of Woods in curve(Noias battle), choose'' '''Cooperate with him.' *If you followed all the choices above, Garmus will consider you as a trustworthy man. *Kisara will declare war after and depending on your relation with Garmus, the story will be branched: **'Wrong choices: '''Bell will stay with Garmus, and both of them will be killed by Noias after Kisara conquered. **'Weisheit as trustworthy man:' Bell will ask help from Weisheit since Garmus got possessed by Noias. You'll have Bell as general, and Garmus too after conquering Kisara. Yan-Gasoru Union In order to capture Yan-Gasoru, there is 3 ways *first is to refuse the inital "cease fire" after prolog (warning their Three Musketeer got boost to level 28+) *After war with Ranaheim ended (whether you choose to take their surrender or destroy them) a suspicious person with familiar build wearing a mask is come to serve you, his name Masked gentleman (*note yeah right..you bet Gulandross) He's a lv 30 with 2 mov character and there few event with him (three if im not mistaken) and he'll join you until either you declare war Yan-Gasoru or on route selection. (* additional note : be warned if u make an alliance with Annelote Kingdom and declare war on Zafuha tribe, after u took 2 territories from Zafuha, Yan-Gasoru will send a note to stop your advance or else they'll also declare a war against you and if you choose to disregard it and took another territory, Masked gentleman will leave and Yan-Gasoru will became hostile - this will render Elferia (Eida) route lost) (However, if you wait until Yan-Gasoru becomes an ally through Eida's route, not through tactics, you can continue your conquest for zafuha without them declaring war on you.) (* if you declare war on Yan-Gasoru Union after taken over 2 territories, Zafuha Tribe will warn you to stop. After conquering the third, they will declare war, it is possible to have request cease fire, they won't declare war on you even if you conquer more territories from Yan-Gasoru after that (confirmed) Route seletion : *AFTER choose Elferia (Eida) route and got allied with Yan-Gasoru, Masked gentleman will leave temporary - said she going back a bit to visit his left behind wife (*note lol..) **end turn, there will be an event on Yan-Gasoru. Ruine told a propaganda that cooperating with Melkia is only to stole their technology, while reporting to Gulandross and saying the information he took from Centakus is indeed valuable, but she worried if he's found out. with confidence Gulandross said not to worry as he used the magical mask? he got from Ruine to conceal his identity - leave Ruine speechless as she said its ony a play of word and the mask is just an ordinary mask. --- in the end Ruine propose after there's nothing else to gain from Melkia they'll break alliance. Gulandross say he dont mind. **Next turn Masked gentleman back to meet Weiss again while saying he'll reveal something about himself. first one, well he's open his mask --- we already know that. Second as Weiss is also someone with natural talent as he is, he said he want to work together with Weiss to conquer the whole continent. Third as Melkia Yan-Gasoru is enemies, that would not be possible, so Gulandross wanna make an agreement with Weiss if East Melkia and Yan-Gasoru ever at war, after the war the loser should cooperate with the victor to conquer the continent. **After that event, one another, the three musketeer from Yan-Gasoru will visit Centakus **conquer Yan-Gasoru Union before Elferia joins the party. *Choose other route/ declaring war against Yan-Gasoru **Take down the Industrial City Barusyuhaine or Research City Ruinhaine. *regroup army/troops before end week. In the next week, the Three Musketeers will challenge you and after that battle Gulandross joins the battle and challenge you again. **Fight two event battle against Three Musketeer and Gulandross, Elmina and Patty will be captured. At this point you can't do anything but to send them to brothel. **Defeat Yun-Gasoru, Gulandross die and Ruinn send to brothel, Elferia (Eida) route closed from this point on. Annarote Kingdom *After beating Zafuha, Li Anes will attack. After defeating her, she will ask for you to listen to her reason. There are two choices: Destory Annarote or hero capture(Li Anes) **First option will force Li Anes to join. (brainwash) ***After fall of Annarote, Li Anes and Margireta will be sent to brothel. *Mesaia join after prison scene. **Second option Margireta and Li Anes will join after Annarote defeated. Zafuha Tribe *After conquer Guntram Large Fort, Neneka will be captured. when you visit her on prison there will be a soldier reporting he found some sort of a seal on Neneka neck and Weiss will get suspicious that Alphimia doing something to Neneka. Then there's 2 choice will be given which is something like "Brainwash" or "undo Brainwash". **First option will make Neneka a slave -> u wont be able to get Neneka ending later on though. (* fixed. sorry my mistake) **Second option will undo her brainwash. *assuming u choose the second opt, next event, Weiss will visit recovered Neneka & explain the situation. (Neneka can't recall some of her memories. Last thing she remember is her father,the former Zafuha tribe chief called her regarding Alphimia the dark elf and she cant believe now her father has died and Alphimia became next chief. She said she regards Alphimia as her own sister) *next time you visit Neneka she'll join your party (edited a little - SilverRegret) *Once conquer Capital Harenlarma, Alphimia will be defeated and about to die. **if Neneka is brainwash, Alfimia will be taken prisioner and send to Brothel after event. +join party **if Neneka isn't brainwash and defeated Zafuha, there are three option: ***First option will make Alphimia die. ***Second option will send Alphimia and Neneka to brothel. ***Third option to get Alphimia after a series of event with each of them. * if Neneka isn't in party(she isn't a general) at the time of Alfimia's defeat Alfimia will just die. Ranahaimu Kingdom *After conquering few of its territories, Ranahaimu will request to subordinate: **Accepting gets 2 other choice ***1st sent Feruano to brothel, Ranaheim will revolt ***2nd get Feruano to join party -> then level her 1/2 times there will be event with her. Follow all her event, then when Garmus declare war on you, Ranaheim will revolt. then its time u can finally defeat Creiss. after Ranaheim defeat, Lacrille will say there's undead Creiss in ranaheim. Finish her quest n u'll get Creiss join as ghost general (taken from the japanese wikia - SilverRegret) ***(*additional note: However if you level Feruano and continue to do her event, Creiss will come to see her and cut the tie between them. After this you can declare war on Ranahaimu prematurely without Feruano leave the party. And Creiss in ghost form is available to recruit as well) *Keep fighting, after fall of Ranahaimu, Feruano & Creiss suicide, u got Lacrille as captive. After brainwashing her, she'll join the party. no brothel prisoner. Eren da Mel *For alliance, a couple turns after the character event (Week 3-5) Eren da Mel will send an envoy to you, and then later MeiMei (pronounce MayMay) will join you as a unit. Raising MeiMei's loyalty prompts an alliance with Eren da Mel. (need to complete quest 002) *For Tyrant route, you can simply declare war on them and conquer their one territory. Their units are relatively week for moderate levels, however on higher difficulties watch out for Elftishia's special which heals her forces (cost 95 power to use). **After conquering, Elftishia is sent to the brothel after her capture event in the dungeon. Dumu=Niru *For Alliance, be on be friends with Eren da Mel events should happen. *For Tyrant route, nothing at all there is no prisoner so save it for last. Rumorune Dukedom *After the Intro, Ranaheim will start invading Rumorune seeking for fame & food supply and Rumorune Dukedom will ask your assistance **if you accept, after conquering Colarim Mountain Path, Corona and Gilk will join. **if not, once conquering Metropolitan Formial, Corona will be send to Brothel. *No one cares about the king of this kingdom. (*notes its some kind of independent state probably? - SilverRegret) (*after accepting help Rumorune you can't declare attack on it. but Yan.Gasoru will most like take it over and you can take it back after -> other ways, when Ranaheim try to conquer Rumorune try hold your attack until they conquer Formial (about turn 12 on mine) then you could take bak Formial and capture all of Rumorune easier) Dragon Tribe (Mountain of Warning) *Automatically meet Ea Ciel for the first time, she'll ask Weiss about the crystal that froze melkia capital *next event Weiss will reminiscence about his meeting with Ea Ciel. *on second meet Weiss will ask about her preference on man, then she'll answer someone who could match her (free translation) then she'll offer to have a match with Weiss **Try fight her -> as warning u'll have to fight her one on one, her level is 30 & after her hp less than 200 she'll start run to her base to recuperate.. (winning a battle with her will make her considered you as her friend) **give up -> you wont get her. (However she'll come back to ask you 2-3 more times) *Do her next events. you'll see Weiss is stuck so he thinking of talking to Marshall Eifelia (Eida) *talk to Eida and then proceed event at Centakus with Ea Ciel. (she'll receive your information, if you didn't fight against her she'll just say no more reason to see you, but instead if you fight and win she'll say if the fate allow you will meet her again) *Join Eida/ Olfan, and there will be an event at Ea Ciel's territory. (you'll meet her again) *Fight event battle one on one against a last fire dragon fusion monster (Level 40, be warned) then Ea Ciel come & explain many dragon tribe is infected & became berserk because of the crystal that froze Melkia capital *her second event is a fight to defeat other dragon with dragon Ea Ciel AS THIRD PARTY -> mean she'll attack anything close to her no matter its you / the enemy. WHILE u MUST protect her while fended many HIGH-LEVEL elemental dragon. '''Effective strategy': since there are 3 dragons about to attack her, ignore the middle dragon because Air Ciel can handle it alone. Focus on the 2 dragons at the side and advance a little bit so the spawning dragons will come at you and not Air Ciel. (Do be careful when the dragons use their skill, it pushes you a lot. One time it pushed me to Air Ciel and I killed her accidentally.) (*note dunno what's the right translation, 1st assumption : Ea Ciel is infected & she call for her dragon friend to finish her, while Weiss interfere OR Ea Ciel try to defeat her other berserk dragon friend and got injured & forced to take dragon form while Weiss interfere - SilverRegret)